Kot we Wszechświecie
by anadk
Summary: Kto by pomyślał, że ta pospolita pospolitość o imieniu Sara Fox zabłyśnie niczym gwiazda. A wszystko zaczęło się w dzień spotkania tajemniczego Kota, o siódmej czternaście nad ranem...
1. Chapter 1

**_Rozdział pierwszy_**

Kiedy czwartego października po raz pierwszy zauważyłam Kota, nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na jego intensywnie czekoladowe oczy. W pośpiechu zjadałam kanapkę i liczyłam czas do odjazdu autobusu. Po zajęciu siedzenia, wygrzebałam z kieszeni kilka cukierków, które zawsze poprawiały mi humor. W gruncie rzeczy każda słodycz znaleziona przez przypadek sprawia, że szczęście życiowe podskakuje o kilka miar w górę.  
Szóstego października byłam gotowa do wyjścia już o siódmej, czyli piętnaście minut przed odjazdem busa. W spokoju wlałam mleko do miski, wsypałam moje ulubione płatki i siedząc na kredensie, pałaszowałam je jak bardzo głodne zwierzę. Po kilku repetach zorientowałam się, że śniadanie zajęło mi jedynie pięć minut, więc nadal miałam czas. Jako iż byłam sama, położyłam się na kafelkach z zamiarem zrobienia kilku brzuszków. Starałam się zrobić choć dziesięć, ale poranne mięśnie odmówiły posłuszeństwa. No nic, pomyślałam. Chyba nigdy nie pozbędę się tego irytującego wałeczka na brzuchu. Po chwili zorientowałam się, że dochodzi siódma piętnaście. Szybko włożyłam trampki, zamknęłam dom i pożegnałam się z psem. Tego dnia nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na Kota, który szedł na dwóch łapach.  
Siódmy października okazał się pierwszym dniem diety. Na śniadanie miałam wypić kubek kawy bez cukru, lecz nie zdążyłam zagotować wody i poszłam do szkoły z pustym żołądkiem. Sądzę, iż ta domowa kuracja do mnie pasuje, bo jej twórcy najprawdopodobniej pomyśleli o szalonym kursie autobusu numer czternaście, chemii na pierwszej lekcji i budziku, który nie jest zbyt przekonywującym osobnikiem swojego gatunku. Tego dnia Kot wpadł mi pod nogi i ogłosił hałaśliwą dezaprobatę, jakby ganiąc mnie za brak jakiejkolwiek gracji i zręczności omijania biednych, zbłąkanych zwierząt domowych.  
Dopiero dwunastego października udało mi się zauważyć w jego zachowaniu coś nienaturalnego. Miałam doła, bo przytyłam pół kilo, choć wcale nie jadłam dużo. Zły humor sprawił, że nie zwracałam uwagi na nierozczesane włosy, czy dobranie skarpetek do pary. Dzięki takim niedociągnięciom wyszłam z domu dziesięć minut przed odjazdem autobusu, więc miałam czas na oglądanie tego jakże okrutnego świata w drodze na przystanek.  
Kot pojawił się niespodziewanie. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy dosiadł mojego plecaka i zabierał się za zdobycie kolejnego szczytu, jakim była moja głowa. Czując ostre pazury wbijające się w mój kark, sięgnęłam ręką w stronę ukłucia i właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy go dotknęłam. Czy koty nie powinny być gładkie i miłe w dotyku? Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jego łapy przypominały raczej ludzką skórę.  
-A psssssik! Psssssiiiiik!- zasyczałam w jego stronę, starając się strząsnąć go z plecaka.  
Kot jednak nie posłuchał mojej prośby i odchrząknął, jak gdyby pragnął wygłosić uroczysty toast na ślubie swojej córki. Kocie wesele musi być czymś naprawdę intrygującym... pełne gracji damy szwędają się tu i tam w swoich cudownych, kaszmirowych sukniach. Osobniki płci męskiej zasiadają obok okrągłych stolików, i jak w amerykańskich filmach przegryzają koreczki, lub, jak na koty przystało, mokrą karmę.  
Chwila... czy ten kot właśnie odchrząknął? CZY TEN MAŁY PCHLARZ NAPRAWDĘ WYDAŁ Z SIEBIE LUDZKI ODGŁOS? DLACZEGO MA SKÓRĘ? I CO ON, DO JASNEJ ANIELKI, ROBI NA MOJEJ GŁOWIE?  
-Przepraszam, droga damo... och, jakie ty masz dziwne kolory!- delikatne opuszki przejechały mi po powiekach, a kot, z ciekawskim wyrazem... pyszczka? przybliżył się o kilka centymetrów, by dostrzec pospolitość barwy moich źrenic- jestem Doktor i od jakiegoś tygodnia potrafię mruczeć. Pytanka?

A oto pierwszy rozdział mojej opowieści. Niestety nie jestem dobra w wygłaszaniu mów, więc cytując mojego mistrza: Dobranoc, a w razie apokalipsy- powodzenia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział drugi**

Mam nadzieję, że każdego człowieka w pewnym okresie życia odwiedza puchaty królik, który z zawadiackim uśmiechem zdejmuje kapelusz i głosem pogodynki oświadcza, że pora położyć się spać. Jeśli zdarzyło się to tylko mnie, to naprawdę powinnam pomyśleć nad długim, nalepiej kilkudniowym snem.  
-Ja cię znam!-wrzasnęłam- Kilka razy miałam cię po drodze na przystanek... chwilunia, czy ja właśnie mówię do kota?!  
-Mała, biedna Sara Fox... gdybym wiedział, że tak cię przerażę, na pewno miałbym ze sobą czekoladę. Pewnie nie wiesz, że była niegdyś przysmakiem samego króla Anglii, a to wszystko dzięki temu, że wracając ze Skelar nie zorientowałem się, że jestem w niej cały umorusany... facet przewrócił się na pozostawionych przeze mnie śladach, po czym podbiegł i zaczął zjadać mój krawat. Czy wiesz, ze planeta Skelarańczyków jest całkowicie zbudowana z czekolady? Śliska, twarda, płynna, achhhh, soczysty kawał przyjemności. Na pewno poprawiłby ci humor, Saro.  
-Czy mogłabyś, proszę, zdjąć mnie z twojej głowy? Nie chcę cię znowu podrapać, bo chyba nie mam już więcej soku z winogron... czy wiedziałaś, że pomaga on odkazić obrażenia zadane przez Flaustrygulaninów? Sam byłem zaskoczony, kiedy Clove Berginston polał nim nogę swojej bezradnej żony, która wpadła w ręce tych pomarszczonych, lecz jakże inteligentnych stworzeń. Przez dwa dni nie mogła chodzić, ale kiedy już odrosła jej część mięśnia, została kelnerką. W życiu nie spotkałaś tak szybkiej kobiety. Pyszne kluseczki z sosem malinowym podaje w takim tempie, że jeszcze podczas drogi do stolika pulchną poprzez tarcie z cząsteczkami azotu.  
-Ale...  
-Znakomicie, Saro! Cóż za bystrość... kluski nie mogą się nagrzewać poprzez tarcie z zawartością powietrza. Ba, pani Margaret dostała na talerzu zimną potrawę, ale kto by się tam przejmował temperaturą, kiedy ze środka wylewa się tak przepyszne nadzienie.  
Czułam, że robię coraz bardziej czerwona. Nie dość, że owy Doktor wciąż stoi na mojej głowie, to bezczelnie przeszkadza mi w marudzeniu. Już nieważne, że to gadający kot... niech będzie nawet samą Merlin Monroe w ciele feniksa z czarnymi jak smoła piórami, ale MOJA głowa jest w komplecie z MOIMI kończynami, którymi z pewnością mogłabym wykopać go na sam Księżyc.  
Mimo to ostrożnie podnoszę ręce i przeciągam go przez głowę. To najbrzydszy kot, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałam. Nie dość, że pokryty jest LUDZKĄ SKÓRĄ, to na czubku głowy sterczy mu niezbyt pokaźne owłosienie. Pomyślałam, że bycie tak niechlujnym zwierzęciem zobowiązuje przynajmniej do posiadania szczotki, którą można okiełznać tą jakże żałosną fryzurę.  
-Widzisz, wypiłem to, czego nie powinienem- zerka na mnie ze wstydem i opuszcza głowę w dół.  
Och, nareszcie przestał mówić! Jeszcze kilka minut temu oddałabym życie za gadajacego kota, ale teraz wiem, że wcale nie są dobrymi istotami. Postanawiam wykorzystać chwilę ciszy zadając szereg pytań.  
- Kim jesteś? Czy chcesz mnie zabić?  
-Jestem Doktor, pochodzę z planety Gallifrey, położonej w konstelacji Kasterborous, składającej się z siedmiu systemów planetarnych. Współrzędne: dziesięć, zero, jedenaście, zero-zero przez zero-dwa mierzone od zerowego punktu galaktyki, odległość od Ziemi... eh, nieważne. Podróżuję w czasie i jestem jego Władcą. Nie chcę cię ani zabić, ani poszatkować, ani wyrzucić w przestrzeń kosmiczną bez skafandra i skomplikowanego urządzenia, którego nazwa prawdopodobnie interesuje cię tak bardzo, jak fakt, że M13 zajmuje powierzchnię 20 minut kątowych. Jestem tu, ponieważ wyczułem drgania, które nie pasują do tej okolicy. W zasadzie chodzi mi o twoją półkę nocną, droga Saro Fox.  
Kocie oczy powiodły za moim spojrzeniem, a po chwili znaleźliśmy się w powietrzu.  
Jesteśmy trzysta metrów nad powierzchnią ziemi.


	3. Chapter 3

Staliśmy jak wryci.  
W zasadzie tylko ja, ponieważ Doktor wisiał na moich rękach. Doktor był kotem. Gadającym kotem. Obejmowałam łysego, gadającego kota.  
Nie byłam zdenerwowana. Czułam do nieznajomego nienawiść, której nie umiałam uzasadnić. Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że wybuchł mój wewnętrzny gejzer agresji, ale w rzeczywistości były to spragnione pożywienia kiszki. Pomyślałam o diecie, o mamie i o Grzegożółce (mojej wiernej suni), której już nigdy nie zobaczę. Po raz pierwszy poczułam strach, który zbił mnie z tropu. Sterczałam z otwartą buzią i przyglądałam się niebu. Tak. To mój koniec. Umrę w powietrzu z gadającym kotem, który uważał się za mieszkańca innej planety.  
Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach udało mi się odpędzić od gęstej chmury domysłów, która uniemożliwiła moje zdolności zdrowego myślenia. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Prawdopdobnie podtrzymuje nas niewidoczna platrforma, po której stąpam. Co chwilę potykam się o przedmioty, których nawet nie widzę, a na skórze nie czuję powiewu wiatru.  
Przedtrzymują nas na statku.  
Najpierw ten kot, a później kosmici. Ciekawe, co się jeszcze wydarzy. Może i mnie zamienią w zwierzę? Doktor wspominał, że wypił coś niedobrego. Być może tam, na jego planecie, serwują mnóstwo soczków powodujących zmianę wyglądu? Chcąc stać się żyrafą, chwycił za niewłaściwą fiolkę i został kotem. To trochę niedorzeczne, ale mu wierzyłam. Pomimo niechęci, dostrzegałam w tych kocich oczach dobrego człowieka. Kogoś, kogo już spotkałam. Bardzo dawno temu.  
-Przyglądasz mi się- oznajmił.  
Miał rację; wpatrywałam się w niego jak w obrazek. Jemu to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Postawiłam go na niewidzialnym podłożu i z powrotem zabrałam się za badanie sytuacji.  
-Gdzie jesteśmy?- zapytałam. Nadal mu w pełni nie ufałam, ale w końcu to on był gadającym kotem, a nie ja.  
-Nie, nie. To niemożliwe- zaczął, a następnie usiadł na czymś wysokim. Był co najmniej pół metra wyżej ode mnie.- Jeśli mnie kocie zmysły nie mylą, znajdujemy się na statku Trabozorów. To miłe stworzenia z niebieskiej niczym Tardis planety, które naprawiają usterki w słabszych światach. Rzecz jasna, nigdy nie dorównają barwie mojej seksownej Tardis. Jeśli Trabozorianie są na tym statku, mamy problem.  
Wzdrygnęłam się.  
-Och, ja chyba śnię. Gdybyś nie był kotem, to na pewno poprosiłabym cię o uszczypnięcie. Mam nadzieję, że kiedy w końcu zejdziemy na ziemię, spokojnie usiądziemy i o wszystkim mi opowiesz.  
-Moja droga Saro, jeśli tylko pokażesz mi swoją półkę nocną, to nadrobimy zaległe rozmowy przy filiżance herbaty.  
-Jesteś kotem. Ko-tem! Nie mam zamiaru z tobą flirtować.  
Doktor już otwierał pyszczek, kiedy to, na czym stał, poruszyło się, a następnie zaczęło przybierać barwy. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie byłam bardziej blada. Pojawiła się przede mną bladożółta istota z maleńkimi oczami. Wyglądała komicznie. Wąskie usta splecione w cienki warkoczyk rozciągały się wokół głowy i mogłabym przysiąc, że widziałam jego granatowe zęby. Posturą przypominał dwunożnego słonia z garbem, a z czoła wyłaniała się konstelacja bardzo dziwnych porów. Czy wszystkie stworzenia pozaziemskie nie potrafią o siebie zadbać?  
-Doktorze -wycedził- witamy na statku.  
Kiedy usłyszałam głos bladego przybysza, momentalnie wybuchnęłam śmiechem. Wyglądał na kogoś, z kim nie warto zadzierać. Nosił kamienną kamizelkę, na której był wyryty znak, a jego otyłe nogi zasłaniała krótka, brązowa tkanina. Kojarzył mi się z wojownikami, którzy pokonują wrogie armie w mgnieniu oka, a on w wydaje z siebie żałosny odgłos komara. Kontrast jest czasami bardzo cenionym źródłem rozrywki.  
Moje rozbawienie wygasło, kiedy zza pleców stworzenia wysunęły się dwie dodatkowe kończyny z nieznaną mi bronią. Średnica lufy zmieściłaby ludzką głowę, a więc przybliżyłam się do niego o dwa kroki. Teraz jego ręce nie dadzą rady we mnie wycelować. Prosta matematyka!  
-Oj, oj! Przyjacielu, nie musisz się nią martwić. To Sara Fox-powiedział z naciskiem.  
Było w tym głosie coś tajemniczego. To tak, jakbym była kimś szczególnym. Nie tracąc czasu na zastanawianie, rzuciłam spojrzeniem w stronę Trabozora i warknęłam:  
-Opuść broń i wyłumacz nam, co tutaj robimy.  
Przez kilka chwil wpatrywaliśmy się w swoje oczy, a ja miałam wrażenie, że pomiędzy jego uszami odbywa się wielka bitwa. "Dać za wygraną, czy nie dać? Czy powinienem odpuścić?" O mały włos się nie roześmiałam, kiedy z miną pobitego psiaka schował ręce pomiędzy grube warstwy skóry. Miałam dziwne wrażenie, że chciał mnie zabić, ale mu na to nie pozwolono. Czyżbym to ja była wrogiem, a nie Doktor?  
Kot zsunął się z głowy stworzenia i podskoczył kilka razy ze złości. Bez wątpienia nie podobało mu się ciało, w którym aktualnie przebywał. Po napadzie agresji przylizał łagodnie łysą łapkę i z gracją usiadł jak na prawdziwego kota przystało.  
-Drogi Trabozorze-zaczął.-Jestem pewien, że na Ziemi dzieje się coś złego. Moja maszyna już od jakiegoś czasu wysyła mi sygnały, które przekonały mnie do odwiedzenia tych okolic. Cieszę się, że spotkaliśmy się na waszym statku.  
A więc i on ma swój pojazd. Może to właśnie nim podróżuje w czasie? Byłam naprawdę zaintrygowana, a moja niechęć do jego osoby przemieniała się w zwykłe zainteresowanie.  
-Mój ród wciąż pamięta o twoim haniebnym zachowaniu. Kiedy uratujemy Ziemię, znów staniemy się wrogami.  
-Rozumiem-mruknął.- Saro, chodź za mną, a ty, Trabozorze, zostań na swoim miejscu.  
-Czy Doktor zamierza nas oszukać?-zapytało stworzenie.  
-Nie, mój najdroższy.  
Kiedy kot zaczął biec, ruszyłam jego śladami. Pod nogami miałam jedynie widok na moją ulicę, a więc łatwo sobie wyobrazić, jak trudne warunki nam towarzyszyły. W każdej chwili mogliśmy spotkać na drodze kolejnego Trabazora, a to na pewno nie skończyłoby się pomyślnie. Doktor przesunął się pomiędzy niewidzialnymi drzwiami, a więc i ja czmychnęłam w jego stronę. Mocno zatrzasnęłam drzwi, a później zdałam sobie sprawę, że była to ucieczka.  
-Czy ty właśnie oszukałeś Trabazora?-zapytałam.  
-Pierwsza zasada- Doktor kłamie.


End file.
